


What do to (if) because he doesn’t (love) feel the same way.

by AvaBoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial, Destiel - Freeform, List, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sad, Self-Hatred, What to do if he doesn't love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaBoo/pseuds/AvaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean writes a list of what to do when he think Cas doesn't (love) feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do to (if) because he doesn’t (love) feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended to have all the things in parentheses be strikethroughs. But, that didn't work out sooo. Also, Dean is in a sort of denial and is self deprecating about his sexuality, these are not my personal views, I am totally 110% all for LGBTQA.

1.Have some whiskey. A lot of it. Or hell, even some vodka; maybe even some gin. The more the better. Also, don’t let Sammy see you drink, he will pry.

2.Hook up with some women. Sex always makes you feel better, (at least someone will touch you without it hurting.)

3.Think about what dad would say, he would probably kick your mopey ass. Or he won’t because I would be dead already for (loving) liking a dude.

4.If you get a wound from hunting, don’t let it heal right. Pain can be very distracting.

  
5.DO NOT tell Sammy. No matter how drunk you get or how much he asks you what’s wrong. You don’t need him thinking you're weak or gay and you DON’T need his looks of sympathy. He doesn’t deserve to feel bad for something I did to myself.

  
6.DON’T pray to Cas. Don’t try to contact him. Seeing him will only make it worse.

  
7.Cas likes chicks anyways. And so do you, you’ve liked girls your whole life. The only reason you feel so attached is that you’ve never had a friend before.

  
8.You barely even deserve Cas a friend. Why would you feel entitled to anything more. Go think about that.

  
9.Don’t sleep. If you don’t sleep you can’t dream.

  
10\. Don’t talk about, don’t think about it, just pretend like everything's fine. Everything is fine.


End file.
